1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the method enabling wireless sharing of files or data via touch surface between electronic devices that can store information and/or generate information.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
There are two methods, wired and wireless, of data sharing between electronic devices. In the data transmission via cables, there are adverse circumstances such as the possibility of the cables being lost; not available to the user; not compatible with the device such as computers, etc. to which the data will be transmitted. Another problem is the failure to establish data transmission when the cable is deformed.
Another problem encountered in the current state of the art is that there are risks such as the computer not recognizing the external apparatus when external devices such as flash memory, memory card, etc. are used.
There is the breakdown possibility of the plug-in-out apparatus (cable, flash memory, memory card, etc.) during the plugging in and out thereof to and from the device such as computers, etc. to which the data will be communicated. Similarly, corresponding parts of the cameras, mobile phones, etc. to which the data will be transmitted can be damaged. Moreover, there is a high risk of experiencing data loss in the memory cards or flash memories during the wrong use of plug-in-out apparatus.
Location of the relevant memory card cannot be known to all of the users when using media tools such as cameras, mobile phones, etc. and there is as risk of loss while plugging and removing the memory card, therefore, there is a risk of data loss.
During the wireless transmissions (such as the data transfer which will be carried out only with Bluetooth) there is a risk of sending the data to a different user.
Bluetooth data sharing method used in the current state of the art can also be employed. However, this method is manual. Primarily, devices should be manually introduced to each other for communication between them. Data communication by means of this method takes longer and thus is more difficult. This is because the user must introduce the devices to each other and find the location of files on the computer.
Users may have difficulty in locating the relevant folder in the operating system if the computer doesn't automatically show the removable devices on the screen during the plugging in of these devices. For instance, let's say that a user goes to a priming centre and the employees of the centre use table-shaped computers. And the user wants the birthday photos taken at their home to be printed. In this case, the duration for the activation of the Bluetooth feature of the camera and introduction of this camera to the computer is 5 to 10 minutes for a person familiar with these operations. This situation will cause the job of the user to take longer or not preferring data import from the cameras.
In conclusion, an improvement in the relevant technical field rendered necessary due to the negative aspects mentioned above and insufficiency of the current solutions.